The Famour Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts Musical
by ickeevicky666
Summary: hp and teh gang end up in destiny islands. a jealous ginny murders harry's one love and my character, Piper must save the day... while singing?


Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts Musical  
  
Explanation: All the main characters from the Harry Potter stories (Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Draco, Ginny) have some how magically landed in Destiny Islands, where all their main characters (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selpie) are living along with a couple of my own characters, (Margo and Piper) Margo is a blonde hair, blue eyes, petite cute girl. She is 14 years old and loves to joke around with her best friend, Piper. Piper is a short freckled nose, brunette with green eyes. She loves flirting and is very open with her feelings. Let the dialogue begin! Onward!  
  
Scene 1: Kairi and Riku have been deeply in love for the past few months, and do not plan on ruining it. Sora has stayed single, but still flirts, a lot. They are all sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. Kairi is on Riku's lap, leaning on his chest and Sora and talking with Piper. Margo is sitting farther from all of them.  
  
Piper: Yeah! I totally miss Ireland! But, I like it here, much more! It so peaceful, so secluded. Smiles as eyes twinkle. Sora: Oh, really? Tell me what you remember of Ireylandy. Captivated by eyes Piper: I already told you! About a million times. Sora: I know... sigh Kairi: What a loser. Barks at Sora Sora: screw off, Kairi. Rolls eyes Riku: Hey, dumbass, that's my girlfriend you're saying that to! Sora: Whatever. Riku: You better take that back! Sora: If I could, I would. Wait, no I wouldn't! Piper: Actually, there is a way to turn back time. Tell them, Margie. Your mum invented the system, right? Margo: Yeah. But, my mum would never let me use it, unless, you know it was something important. Sora: Like, Riku being born? Riku: You stupid-- interrupted by large earthquake that ends, behind them. Piper: What the hell was that? Kairi: Your mom. Says sarcastically Piper: I don't get it. Kairi: Rolls eyes Margo: Look! Points to unconscious people on the sandy ground, with long sticks in their hands. Sora: Holy Crap! Runs to people Margo: Stop! Give them air! Runs to one specific person, brown hair, glasses, weird scar on forehead. Kairi: What are you going to do, Margo? Margo: Oh my g0d! Piper: what is it, Marge? Margo: T-this is... Harry Potter! Piper: what? Oh my—you're right! Margo: Pipe, get me some rubbing alcohol! Quick! Piper: On it! Sora: Psst... do you know what they are talking about? Whispers to Riku Riku: Shrug.  
  
Scene 2: After Margo helped all the new visitors with their cuts and pains, they all explained to them why they were there. Apparently, they were messing around with some dark magic in Draco's dad's stuff. Naughty, naughty. Anyways, everyone welcomed them to Destiny islands. Margo kept her eyes on Harry. Dinner was over and everyone headed for his or her rooms. Margo was always a quite person, unlike her best friend, Piper who was always talking. Oh, and by the way, Margo and Harry have known each other before. They both went to camp together, before Harry went to hogwarts and Margo moved to Destiny Islands.  
  
Harry: Night everyone. Ron: Right, thanks for the rooms, mates. Riku: No prob. Just don't mess anything up. Ginny: Of course not. Giggles as she checks out Riku's ass Margo: Um, good night, Harry. Whispers to Harry Harry: Good night, also. Hey, um, thanks for you know, earlier. I swear no one would have done that if it weren't for you. Margo: Oh, um, you're welcome. Smiles cutely Harry: Well, it's been nice seeing you, again. Margo: You too. Harry: Leans in for a hug Margo: Gets caught by surprise Heh, well, good night. Waves Harry: Night. Says after she closes her door.  
  
Margo's Song: "Naked" By, Avril Lavigne I wake up in the morning, put on my face, the one that is going to get me through another day. Doesn't really matter- - how I feel inside. This life is like a game, sometimes. Then you came around me and the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, to keep from my fears. I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up. Oh. You made me trust. Because I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around. Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you. And it feels so right. I'm trying to remember, why I was afraid. To be myself and let the covers fall away. I guess I never had someone like you, to help me fit in my skin. And I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around. Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you. And it feels so right. I'm naked. Oh. Oh. Does it show? Oh. Oh. I'm naked around you, does it show? I'm so naked around you and I can't hide. You're going to see right through me. I'm so naked around you and I can't hide. You're going to see right through me...  
  
Next Morning during breakfast... Kairi: Then, I kicked his ass so hard, his face was blood red! Wakka: Dude, stop saying your bullshit stories. Ron: Say what? I totally believed those stories, man! And now you tell me they ain't real? That's shiznay, hommie! Margo: Oh my god, Hermione are you teaching Ron slang? Hermione: Blushed crimson Harry: Hey, you guys, where's Piper? Everyone: Looks Around Margo: And Draco? Everyone: Shrugs it off Meanwhile, in Piper and Draco's Bunk... Piper and Draco have had a secret that they don't want anyone to know about, and now have to be confronted with it. Piper and Draco Duet: "Going Under" By, Evanescence Piper: Now I will tell you what I've done for you, 50 thousand tears I've cried, screaming, bleeding and deceiving for you, and you still won't hear me. Don't want your hand, this time, I'll save myself, maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented, daily defeated by you, just when I thought I've reached the bottom. I've died again, I'm going under... Piper: I'm going under, drowning in you! Draco: Drowning in you. Piper: I'm falling forever, Draco: Falling forever. Piper: I've got to break through, I- going under. Draco: Blurring and stirring the truths and the lies, so I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore. I've died again... I'm going under! Piper: Going under Draco: Drowning in you! Piper: Drowning in you Draco: Falling forever! Piper: Falling forever Draco: Got to break through! Both: In each other's face So go on and scream at me, I'm so far from here, I won't be broken again! I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under! Guitar Solo Both: I've died, again, I'm going under! Going under! Drowning in you! Falling forever! Falling forever! I've got to break through! Going under! Going under! Going under! Back in the Breakfast Area... Ron: Yum! That was off the fasheezy, yo! I should get some of that dope in my crib, man! Harry: Sighs with head in hands. Hermione: Ginny! You didn't eat anything! Look! You're plate is completely full! No wonder why you're so bloody skinny! Go on, start eating young lady! Ginny: Herm, shut up. Hermione: Runs over to Ginny's seat. Absolutly not! Your mom said you didn't eat enough, either! Come on, eat! Shoves eggs in her mouth Ginny: Pushes Hermoines hand out of the way Stop! Leave me alone, Hemrione! God! You've been bloody annoying me this whole time! Storms off into her tree house part of the island. Hermione: Starts to walk towards her but Sora stops her. Sora: Hermione, stop. Seriously, you are annoying her. Ron: Jeez, she's a B-I-G biotch! Hermione: Oh, Ron! You should care about her more than me! Yesterday night, I heard her screaming from her room! And look at her; she's like a twig! Margo: I'm sure she just ran into a piece of furniture, or something. I did, too. Look, my knee's have bruises all over. Grins Hermione: Well, I saw scratches on her arm the other day. What do you think that means? Ron: Shit, do you think she's cutting herself? Riku: Now he gets it. Piper and Draco walk in. Sora: Hey you two! Where have you been? Winks Piper and Draco: Bite me. Both takes separate seats and serve them food. Hermoine: I say we find out what's going on. Who's with me? Ron: Sure, mom. Sarcasms Hermione: Fine! If none of you care about Ginny as much as I do, then you can all find her dead with a million cuts in her arm! Stomps off in the direction of her room. Harry: I think she's overreacting. Gin would never do that. She's just not like that. Margo: Hermione seems a little, well you know, overly obsessed with Ginny. Ron: You think? Piper: Cut the sarcasm, veggie. Ron: What? Draco: She means shut the bloody hell up. Ron: Oh. Draco: Throws orange at Ron's head. Ron: Ow! You son of a bitch, you're going to die, yo! Draco: Flicks him off and runs to his room In Ginny's Room: She is so annoying! She doesn't understand anything! If only she were in my shoes, for just one day! God, why did I have to leave Hogwarts? My life was perfect there! Sigh I had all of my friends there and my life was great. And most of all, Harry was there. Well, Harry is here, but that stupid slut Margo is all over my territory. Uch, I saw her last night with him before they went to bed. They hugged and I saw their eyes! God. And when she saved Harry when she found us. No, I wasn't unconscious. I saw everything! Arg! What does she have that I don't? Everyone thinks there's something wrong with me! Uch, but there's not! Ginny, you're too skinny! Ginny, why are you wearing that short skirt! Ginny why is your hair covering your pretty face! Ah! God, sakes! Opens her door about to walk out, but sees Margo and Harry talking. Oh great. Margo: Oh, god Harry. I missed you a lot. I was really surprised to see you at first. Harry: I was too, when I first opened my eyes, there you were. Sighs Ginny: Slams her door and stays in her room. Ahh! Ginny's Solo: "Haunted" By, Evanescence Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time I've been so hollow inside. I know your still there. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Feeling you. Loving you. I won't let you pull me down. Haunting you, I can smell... alive. You heart pounding in my head. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Saving me, raping me, watching me! Guitar Solo Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Feeling you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down!  
  
Scene 3: Ginny is lying in the sun, alone. Harry and Margo are sitting in the paupo fruit tree. Hermione and Ron are spying on Ginny. Piper is talking with Riku and Draco is flirting with Kairi. Sora is with Wakka, Selphie and Tidus. Margo: Harry, do you know what tree we're sitting it? Harry: Yes. Blushes Margo: Heehee. Me too. Harry: Do you want to, you know, split one? Margo: Oh, Harry! I thought you would never ask! Picks a paupo fruit from a branch and hands it to Harry. Harry: Ok, splits the fruit in half which one do you want? Margo: Anyone will be fine. Smiles and winks at him. Harry: hands Margo the left piece. And both eat it. Meanwhile in Ginny's head... Oh my god! They did not just split that paupo fruit. Well, why should I care? They might be together, but not for long. They should have fun for the rest of the day, because that's how long they will be together... Ron: Come to think of it, Gin already had those cuts on her arm, since we left Hogwarts. For all we know, she could have been cutting herself in school. Hermoine: doubtful. Those cuts look new. Ron: Since when have you been an expert in cuts? Hermione: Ron, I have been living with muggles for most of my life. We don't cure cuts with a touch of a wand. Ron: You got a point there, 'Mione. Hermione: Uch, this is pointless. She's not doing anything but sit in the sun. Come on, Ron. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat. Ron: Yes! I thought you would never ask! Gets up and starts to run towards tree houses. Hermione: Gets up and takes one last look at Ginny and follows Ron. Scene 4 Later that night, after dinner and everyone is asleep, except of course, Ginny... Ginny's Mind: Gets out of bed at around, 1:13 AM and walks to the seat next to her bed where she laid out a pair of black dickies, black turtle neck, black socks, black combat boots and black leather gloves. Puts clothes on and walks to her book bag. Takes out a white folded cloth and a bottle of rat poising. Pours large amount of rat poising onto cloth, but careful not to spill onto floor. Slowly walks out of her room and takes silent steps to Margo's room about a couple doors down. Slowly turns the doorknob and opens the door, careful not to make the door squeak. Walks to Margo's bed, where she is laying, sleeping soundly. Smirks as she draws nearer to Margo. Once at perfect distance, quickly places poison filled cloth over Margo's mouth and nose. Die, bitch, die! Margo: Makes a small yelp, but is resisted by cloth. Opens her eyes, quickly to notice Ginny and tries to yell for help, but is intoxicated by the poison. Inhales, and dies slowly and painlessly. Ginny: Smirks Stupid slut. Walks out of room with clothe and closes the door behind her. Enters her room and puts everything away and burns the cloth. Soon, goes back to sleep, dreaming her sweet dreams about herself and Harry. Scene 5 The Next Morning... Piper: Oh my god!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!! Margo!!!! Margo, wake up!!!!!! Ginny: Is awoken by Piper's screams and cries. Harry: Runs into Margo's room and finds Piper shaking Margo's dead body. W- what happened?! Piper: Margo! Margo's d-dead! She's dead! Oh my god, she's dead! Harry: What?! How is she, dead? How?! Piper: I don't know! Oh my god! She's dead! Noooo!!!!! Harry: Runs over to Piper and grabs her Calm down, Pipe, calm down! Piper: How am I supposed to be calm? Margo's dead! She's dead! Riku: Runs in with Sora and Kairi. Who's dead? What happened? Piper: MARGO! I walked in her room this morning and tried waking her up! And she just lay there! She's dead! Oh my god! I-I can't believe this! I- I'm going to, oh my god! Faints into Harry's arms Ron and Hermoine: Run in Oh my- Ginny: Walks in trying not to smile What's going on here? Harry: She's... she's dead. Kairi: Starts to sob in Riku's shoulders Ginny: Oh... that's too bad. Scene 6 2, 3 days later... Margo's Funeral... Piper: On her knees Riku: Margo was a good person. Why she deserved this, no one will ever know. Does anyone want to say any words, before her body is pushed into the ocean? A/N: Everyone was on a small boat. Harry: I do. Walks toward Riku Margo... Margo was the best thing that has and ever will happen to me. Nothing or no one will ever fill my heart with the warmth that she did. This wasn't meant to happen. Walks back to seat Ginny: Full of Envy Piper: Gets up and wipes her tear then walks to where Riku is. She was my best friend. We have known each other since we were 2 years old. I never thought that our friendship would end here. I love you, Margo. Touches coffin Riku: Thank you for those words, Harry, Piper. Now, let the ceremony proceed. Slows pushes coffin off the boat. Piper: Cries as Riku pushes the coffin off the boat, but looks away as the coffin sinks. Everyone walks off the boat once it docks. Harry: We have to find out who killed her your guys! Ginny: Looks around. Group Song: I've got a Theory/Bunnies, Buffy The Vampire Slayer Musical, Going Through the Motions. Harry: I've got a theory, it could be a demon. A dancing demon. Meh, something isn't right there. Kairi: I've got a theory. Some kid is dreaming and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. Ron: I got a theory, we should work this out. Girls and Ron: It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about? Draco: Says all in one breathe. It could be witches, some evil withes. Which is ridiculous, because withes, they were persecuted, Wicca couldn't love the earth, and women power, and I'll be over here. Points and walks to corner. Hermione: I've got a theory it could be bunnies. Looks around. Piper: I've got a- - Hermione: Electric guitar in background Bunnies aren't cute like everybody supposes! They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies! Or maybe midgets... Looks around and starts to back away slowly because everyone is staring at her like she is crazy. Kairi: I've a theory, we should work this fast. Harry and Kairi: Because it clearly could get serious before it past. Piper: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter. What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't whether? Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same of old tricks. Why should we care? Everyone but Ginny: What can't we do if we get in it? We'll work it through, within a minute. We have to try! We'll pay the price. It's do or die. Margo's voice out of nowhere: Hey, I've died twice! A/N: Read my other fan fiction! Girls: What can't we face if we're together? Harry: What can't we face? Girls: What's in this place that we can't whether? Draco: If we're together? Everyone but Ginny: There's nothing we can't face! Hermione: Except for bunnies...  
  
Scene 7 Harry in his room, looking out the window. Everyone is in there room, except for Ginny, who is outside surfing. Harry's Solo... "Alive" by, P.O.D. Everyday is a new day, I thank god for every breath I take. I won't take it for granted, so I learn from my mistakes. It's beyond my control, So, I'm got let go, and whatever happens is like time, So I trust in love, you were giving me your piece of mind.  
  
I feel so alive, for the very first time. I can't deny you. I feel so alive. I feel so alive, for the very first time. And I think I can fly.  
  
Sunshine upon my face; a new song for me to sing. Tell the one I feel inside, even though it might cost me everything. Now that I know, it's beyond my control, and I can't turn my back away. Now that I know you, I can't turn my face away.  
  
I feel so alive, for the very first time. I can't deny you. I feel so alive. I feel so alive, for the very first time. And I think I can fly.  
  
Harry: Notices Ginny and starts to walk to the outside door, but notices Ginny's open door. Discovers rat poising on the counter Runs out of his room out to where Ginny is. You stupid bitch! You did it, didn't you! You slut! I hate you! Starts to punch Ginny Ginny: Stop! S-stop! Harry! Tries to block punches, but is failing Harry: You killed her, Ginny! I hate you! Starts to strangle her Ginny: Harry- stop! S-stop! Harry! I-I didn't do- it! Choking Harry: Then why the hell are you not mourning for her! Why don't you care?! Finally let's go of Ginny, who is pushed on the floor. Ginny: I- cough cough I- don't—know. Harry: You stupid bitch! You did kill her! Starts to kick Ginny Ginny: Harry! Stop! I didn't kill her! Harry: Explain this! Throws the bottle of rat poising at Ginny's face Ginny: Picks it up. Harry, you can't honestly think I killed her because I have poison in my room. Gets up, limping Harry: I could smell it the morning Piper found her! Ginny: Starts backing away Harry, listen to me, I didn't kill her. Harry: You're a liar, Ginny. Ginny: Starts to fake cry Harry; I only did it for us! She was only interfering between us! Oh, Harry! I wanted you so bad and I couldn't stand her, trying to take you away from me! Harry I had to! Harry: I hate you! I'm going to kill you!!!! Starts to strangle Ginny, again. Riku: Runs out of his tree house and spots Harry and Ginny. Hey! Hey! Harry! Stop! Runs toward them and tries to get Harry off of Ginny Harry, calm down! Harry: She killed her! She killed her! I'm going to kill her! Riku: Grabs Harry and gets him off of Ginny Calm down, man. Calm down, now. Harry: I hate you, Ginny! I hate you! Narr.: By now, everyone has gotten out of his or her rooms. Riku: Come on, Harry, come with me, come on. Starts to walk with Harry to his room. Everyone: Looks at Ginny with disgust Ginny's Apology... "Hello" by, Evanescence Playground, school bell rings, again. Rain clouds come to play, again. Has anyone told you she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to. Hello. If I smile and don't believe, soon I'll know I'm awakening from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello. I am the lie, living for you, so you can't hide. Don't cry. Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping, hello? I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday... Scene 8 Couple days later, Ginny hasn't come out of her room since, the incident... Harry: I hate her! Ginny was never like this! Never! God, if she just told me how she felt, none of this... Margo would still... arg! Punches wall Riku: Harry. Harry, calm down, already. Personally, you didn't pay any attention to any of us, while you were with Margo. Actually, all you talked about was she. Harry: So what? I am the cause of Margo's death!? Riku: No! I'm just saying... Harry: Runs up to him and pushes him against wall What? That I led Ginny to kill Margo?! You're crazy! Riku: Pushes him away No! We are all mad at Ginny but your overreacting! Like Hermione said, she might be like, under some sort of emotional phases or some shit like that. Harry: But that doesn't give her an excuse for killing someone! Riku: I know, it doesn't! You just need to calm down! Harry: Starts pulling at hair Ahhh!!!! I can't take this anymore! I have to get out of this room!!!! Starts running toward locked door. Riku: Runs after him. Stop! Harry, you can't go to Ginny's room! Don't even think about it! Harry: Shoves Riku to the floor and unlocks the door. I hate this!!!!! Starts running down halls and past doors until he runs into Piper Piper: Harry! Oh, Harry! Are you ok? Harry: Move! Where is she? I'm going to kill her! Piper: Harry! Harry, stop! Grabs Harry, A/N: Harry is much taller and larger than Piper Calm down, Harry! Harry: I can't—I have to... Falls into Pipers arms. Piper: Harry, please, calm down. Just forget about Ginny for a second. Harry: Starts to cry I can't- - I won't- -... Piper: Shh... Harry, please. I know how you feel, and, and look at me, I-I'm just saying over and over again, that she's crazy and stupid, because only crazy and stupid people would murder someone you love. Shh... Hugs Harry Harry: S-she was my friend... How could she do this? How? Piper: I don't know. Only sick jealous minds would do something like that. Come on, Harry. Let's go back to your room. Where's Riku? Harry: I-in my room. Piper: Ok, good. Starts walking with Harry to room. Scene 9 Harry's Dream... A/N: This is a dream, not really what happens. Harry is sitting in the Paupo fruit tree in Destiny Island, waiting for Margo... Harry: Margo? Margo? Where are you, Margo? Jumps down from tree Voice: Harry... Harry, save me... save me, Harry... Harry: Where are you? Save you from what? Heart starts to beat, cold sweat. Voice: Harry... Harry, she's coming... please, Harry. We have to be together... forever, Harry. No matter what... Harry: Starts to run in every direction, and then trip and falls in front of a picture of Ginny. Voice: Harry! Harry! There she is, Harry! Harry! Save me! Save me, Harry! She's going to get me! Harry: Starts to run, but can't move. A white light blinds everything. Margo: Harry... Where are you? Harry: I'm right here. Margo? Margo, is that you? Margo: Harry... I love you... I always will... Starts to fade away Harry: Wait! Wait, Margo, wait! Don't leave! Don't leave! Starts to cry Real life... Harry: Wakes up screaming. Harry's Solo... "I believe in You" by, Evanescence You don't remember me, but I remember you.... I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But, both can't decide what they dream and dream I do.  
  
I believe you... I'll give everything just to have you. And I have to be with you... to live to breathe, your taking over me.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know and I already have. You saw me morning by morning for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me, too.  
  
I believe you... I'll give everything just to have you. And I have to be with you... to live to breathe, your taking over me.  
  
I look in the mirror and see you're face, if I look deep enough... Some many things inside that look just like you that are taking over...  
  
I believe you.... I'll give everything just to have you. And I have to be with you... to live to breathe, your taking over me.  
  
I believe you... I'll give everything just to have you. And I have to be with you... to live to breathe, your taking over me.  
  
Scene 10 Ginny nor Harry showed up for Breakfast, the next morning. Riku: This is getting way out of control, you guys. Totally. Hermione: Well, maybe because Ginny killed someone! Ron: She didn't kill anyone! You guys have got the wrong person! Hermione: Oh, Ron. Please stop denying it. Ron: You shut up! She's my sister! Draco: Your sister is a crackpot whore, Weasly. Ron: What?! Leaps up from seat and starts to beat up Draco. Piper: Stop! Ron, get off! Pulls off Ron from Draco. Ron: You say any more shit about my sister, I'll do the same you guys say she did to Margo! Storms off to bedroom. Piper: Do you need help, Draco? Giving him a hand. Draco: No, it's ok. Gets up and goes to small boats and sits in them. I'm not hungry. Piper: goes to bedroom. Pipers Scene: Goes into room, and there is an owl on her windowsill. She picks it up and read it, Piper, Hello, love. It is, I, your father. I heard about Margo. Things go around fast. I remember seeing you two when you where little kids... before I left you and your mother. I still cannot believe this is real. She is... dead. Piper, wherever you are, I hope you are safe, I hope that the same does not happen to you... I am sorry that I left you when you were young. I was... lost, confused. I hope you accept this apology and forgive me, because this a time when family should be together...  
Love you always,  
  
Your father, Roland  
  
Piper looked at the paper, with tears in her eyes. If he thought that, with a simple apology like that, it would erase everything, he was so wrong. She took out a paper and a quill and wrote: Pipers Rejection Solo: "Emotionless" by, Good Charlotte Hey Dad, writing to you, not to tell you that I still hate you, just to ask you how you feel. And how we fell apart. How this fell apart. Are happy, out there, in the street at night? Do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we are all right? We're all right. We're all right. It's been a long, hard road, without you by my side, why weren't you there all those nights we cried? You broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life. It's not ok, but we are all right. I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years, learning how to survive. Now, I'm writing just to let you know, I'm still alive. Sometimes, I forget. And this time, I will admit, that I miss you, I said I miss you, but I can't. I'm sorry.  
-Piper Piper put the letter in an envelope and gave it to the owl, waiting. After it left, she broke into tears. Suddenly, Draco walked in.  
  
Draco: Pipe? Pipe, are you ok? Walks over. Piper: Um, yeah. Tries to wipe tears. Draco: What's wrong, Piper? Puts hand on shoulder Piper: Nothing, it's just, my dad. He wrote me a letter. Points to letter. Draco: Didn't your dad leave when you were like, really little? Piper: Yeah. Draco: Do you mind? Points to letter. Piper: No, go ahead. Draco: reads, then looks at Piper. This must really... suck. Piper: nods Draco: I'm so... sorry. Hugs her. Piper: Still crying. I just... wrote to him, and told him to- to leave me alone. I-I guess it was the right thing to say. Draco: Your dad was a bitch for leaving. You have all the right to tell him to go to hell. Piper: All this is so crazy. J-just not... real. You know? Draco: I wouldn't know. It looks like all the burden is on you and Potter.... And Ginny. Piper: Starts to sob, harder. Draco: Pip, come on. Brighten up! I know this is really hard, but- but we just have to get though it. I heard they are going to hang the Weasly girl. God, I hope so. Piper: They aren't going to hang her. Her brother won't let them. Draco: Hugs her, tightly. Piper: Wraps arms around neck. Oh, Draco. This is just way too much for me... Draco: Looks at her and kisses her. Piper: Is taken back. Looks into his (cold gray) eyes. Kisses him, again. Touches face. Draco: Ouch! Sorry, Weasly punched me there. Piper: Giggles I'm sorry. Draco: I haven't seen you laugh in days. Piper: Blushes. Well, you know... Draco: Don't stop, I like it. Smiles. Piper: This is first time I've seen you smile. Draco: A Lame attempt to blush. I usually don't. You know, I have to fulfill my duties as moody, evil mortal enemy. Piper: Giggles. Don't. Kisses him again. Scene 11: Ginny's Recovery In Ginny's room, Ginny lay along on her white cotton covered bed. Her eyes, wide open, dark black circles under her eyes and a ring of redness around them. She had obviously been crying for a long time. She was wearing the same clothes since her close encounter to death with Harry. She lay motionless, staring at the white ceiling, not blinking. The bed set as if it were never used. Truth is, it hadn't been used. The windows were closed and the blinds down, gathering dust. The door was locked and shut. Ginny was looking skinnier than ever. She had not eaten for over a week, and did not intend to leave her room to get food. No one, but her brother, Ron bothered to bring her food. Ginny, of course refused to open the door when he came around. The day outside was bright and sunny, as ever, but for Ginny it was dark and stormy...  
  
Ginny's Mind: Sigh I wonder if I'm dead, yet. God, I hope so. I can't live to go outside and confront everyone. It will be hell. But, if I stay here.... It's safe here. No one has come around to check on me. Not that they would want to.... They all hate me. And I hate them. They don't understand me... my thoughts. What I feel like. I can't just stay here. Yes I can. No one cares about me. I can just lay here and... no! I can't just stay and rot here! I can't! I'm too young to die! God, I wish I could reverse everything! Ginny's Depression: "Tourniquet" by, Evanescence I tried to kill my pain, but only brought more... (So much more.) I lay dieing and I'm pouring crimsoned regret... impeachment. I'm dying... praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to saved? Am I too lost? My god, my tourniquet. Return to my salvation. My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation. Do you remember me? Lost for so long. Will you be on the other side or will you forget me? I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My god, my tourniquet. Return to my salvation. My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation. My god, my tourniquet. Return to my salvation. My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation. My wounds cry for the grave. My souls cries for deliverance. Will I be denied? Christ, tourniquet. My suicide...  
  
In Piper's room: Draco: You got your mind off your dad and Margo, for once. Grinning Piper: Smiles I know. I could really get my mind off of it, if you know, it never happened. Like, my dad never left and Margo were still alive... Sigh Draco: Yeah, really. If only we could turn back time... Piper: Jumps up Draco! Draco, that's it! Oh, Draco! You're brilliant! Draco: Huh? Looks confused. Piper: Turn back time! I remember, once, Margo told me that her mum had developed a system to turn back time, but she never let Margo use it, because nothing seemed important enough! If Margo's death isn't important enough, I don't know what is! Runs to parchment and quill on desk and starts to write a letter. Draco: Pipe, that's crazy! How are we going to turn back time? It's impossible! Piper: Looks up. Oh, no it's not. Folds up parchment into envelope and gives it to an owl that just flew by. Draco: To whom was that letter to? Looking bewildered. Piper: To Margo's mum. I explained what happened and asked if we could use her system. I hope she does. Looking anxious. Draco: Whatever you say, Piper, whatever you say... Piper: Lighten up! I'm going to tell everyone my idea! Runs out of the room, down the hall to Ginny's room. Ginny! Ginny! Pounds on door. Ginny: Go away! I don't- - Piper: Shut up! Just open the door! You're not in trouble! Ginny: Gets up and walks to the door. What? Piper: Oh my... Ginny, you look horrible! Ginny: Looks at herself. If you came and bothered my slumber to tell me how horrible I look, I think I'll just leave. Starts to shut the door. Piper: No! Stops door. Ginny, listen to me, I found a way to get you out of this mess! Margo will still be alive! Ginny: What? Piper: I'm not saying any more! But, in about a week, Margo will be alive, you will have your beautiful color and more weight on you and Harry will still be your friend. No one will remember anything, except of course me. Took a breath. Ginny: You're crazy. Slams door. Everyone comes out of his or her room, due to the noise Ginny was making.  
  
Group Song: "Walk Thought the Fire" by, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Musical/ Going Through the Motions Piper: I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into the fire and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back. Now through the smoke, she calls to me. To make my way across the flame. To save the day, or maybe melt away? I guess it's all the same. So I will walk through the fire. Because where else can I turn? I will walk though the fire and let it, Draco: The torch I bear is scorching me. Pipers laughing I have no doubt, I hope she fries! I'm free if that bitch dies! I better help her out. Harry: Because she's drawn to the fire! Some people, they will never learn.  
  
Ron: She will never learn! Ron and Draco: And she will walk through he fire and let it... Harry: Will this do a thing to change her? Am I leaving Margo in danger? Is my friend too far gone to care? Riku: What if Piper cannot stop her? Hermione: Beady eyes are right where needed! Or we can just sit around and glare... All except Piper: We see it through, that's what we are always here to do! So we will walk through the fire! Piper: So, one by one, they turn from me. I guess my friends can't face the cold. Sora: What can't we face? Piper: But while I froze, not one among them knows, (Sora: If we're together?) and never shall be told. Ron: She came from the grave much graver. Draco: First I'll kill her, and then I'll save her. Kairi: Everything is going out to the dark. Piper: Going through the motions. Draco: No, first I'll save her than I'll kill her! Piper: These endless days are finally ending in a blaze, Everyone: And we are caught in the fire! The point of no return. So we will walk though the fire and let it... Burn! Let is burn! Let it burn! Let it burn! Scene 12... A week later By now, Piper had gotten her letter back from Margo's mom, Completed the procedure of time traveling, back into the very time where Ginny was about to Murder Margo. Shall we proceed...? Ginny, going to her room to go to "sleep". Piper, rushes to room and pushes door open. Piper: Ginny! Ginny! Listen to me, Ginny! Ginny: What the bloody hell? Piper: Ginny! I know what you are planning on doing, tonight! I beg you, for your own good and others not to kill Margo! Ginny: Stunned. What? Piper: Please, Ginny, follow me. Drags Ginny into Harry's room. Harry: What the- - Piper: Shut up! Ginny, please tell Harry how you feel. Ginny: Excuse me? Piper: Please, Ginny, it will help you a lot, In the future. Go ahead! Ginny: Er- - um, well... Harry? I sort of, you know, really like you... a lot. Blushes. Harry: Ginny... um, I don't know how to say this, but I er- - like someone else... Margo. Piper: No! Don't say that! Ginny: I knew it! You met her, what? A month ago and you're madly in love with her! I have been under your nose for six years, and do you like me? No! Storms out of the room. Piper: You fool... Glares at Harry. Well, I guess it's up to Plan B. Harry; you have to stay in Margo's room, tonight. No matter what, do not fall asleep! I'll be right back! Start to run to Riku and Sora's room. So-Ri... Out of breathe. You two, please, I have a job for you. Sora: What is it? Riku: Yeah, we'll help. Piper: No time to explain, just, tonight, please you two, stand guard in front of Margo's room. If anyone, anyone comes to her door tonight, other than me, knock them out! Riku: Ooo... This sounds fun. Piper: And, if somehow, someone gets in, yell as loud as you can, to wake up everyone. Sora: You can count on us! Piper: Thanks, you two! Runs out to Draco's room. Draco! Draco: What the- -? Get out of here, bitch! Piper: Confused, but remembers that they had not kissed, yet. Um, sorry, but I need a favor from you. Draco: What? Piper: I need you to make sure Ginny does not leave her room, tonight. Please, don't let her. If she does, stop her! Draco: What for? Piper: Er- -... Well, she's going to try to do something really bad, tonight. Just please, do this one thing for me? Draco: Fine, whatever. Piper: Oh and Draco, Walks up to him. One more thing. Leans in and kisses him. Draco: Startled. What, what was that for? Piper: I just remember that if what is going to happen tonight does not happen, what I just did wouldn't either. Well, um, you'll understand later. Walks out. Draco: Smiles. Piper: Goes to her room and sits and waits for tonight. Later, she gets up and waits outside... Scene 13 Ginny: Walks to her door, ready in her black clothing and clothe with rat poisoning in it. Opens door and walks out. Piper: Ginny! Jumps up in front of her. Ginny: Oh shit! Piper, you scared me! Puts clothe behind back. Piper: Ginny, listen to me. I made people stand in front of Margo's room to stop her from you attacking her. You are trapped. Harry and everyone else are going back home once Dumbledore answers their letters. If you kill her, you will go to Azkaban. Just, if you don't do anything, I won't tell anyone about this. Please... Ginny: Drops cloth. Oh, you're right. I don't know what got into me... Piper: You made the right choice, Ginny. Hugs her. Ginny: H-how did you know about, you know, this? Piper: I had a little help from, from the future. hands on hips, looking smug. Ginny: That sounded so amazingly cheesy. Piper: I know... Grins. Scene 14: Dumbledore answered everyone's letter and the Knight Bus was going to be sent on the 29th of August. Everyone was packed and ready to go... Margo: I'm going to miss you, Harry... Harry: I will, too. Promise me you will write to me every week? Margo: Of course I will! Hugs him. Harry: I will try to convince Professor Dumbledore to let you come to Hogwarts. Margo: I hope he does let me. I would just be so great! Harry: He will have to. We did split the paupo fruit. Blushes. Margo: Yeah, I forgot about that... I just don't know how I will go on knowing I let you go... Harry: You didn't. I will always be here for you. No matter what. Kisses her. Margo: Well, you should get packing. Harry: Yeah, I should. Walks to door. Margo's Song: "Don't Speak" by, No Doubt You and me, we used to be together. Everyday together, always. I really feel, that I'm loosing my best friend, I can't believe this is could be the end. Our love is gone, you're letting go. If this is real, then I don't want to know.  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you are saying, So please stop explaining, Don't tell me because it hurts. Don't speak, I know what you are thinking, And I don't need your reasons, Don't tell me because it hurts.  
  
Our memories, They could be all together mine, But all together, Frightening. As we die, For you and I, with my head in my hands, I sit and cry...  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you are saying, So please stop explaining, Don't tell me because it hurts. Don't speak, I know what you are thinking, And I don't need your reasons, Don't tell me because it hurts.  
  
Harry: Margo... I don't want to leave you. I just can't stay- - Margo: I know. I just... and really going to miss- - Starts to cry. Harry: No...no... no, don't cry. Please don't cry, Margo. Starts to hug her. Margo: I've never met anyone so... so much like you! Harry: And I haven't met anyone like you! It's just, I can't stay here. I can't, I'm sorry. Margo: Doesn't look up.  
  
Harry's Song: "Say Anything" by, Good Charlotte Here I am, listening to you, again and, awkward silence is on the other end. I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice, but right know, all I feel is the pain of the fighting, starting up again. All the things we talked about, you know they stay on my mind. On my mind. All the things we laugh about, that brings us through after time.  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same. Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything. Please don't walk away. I know you want to stay, just give me a sign. Say anything...  
  
Margo: Don't speak, I know what your thinking. Harry: Please don't walk away... Margo: And I don't need your reason. Harry: I know you want to stay... Margo: so please stop explaining... Harry: Just give me a sign... Margo: Don't tell me because it... hurts. Harry and Margo Duet: Under Your Spell/Standing by, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Musical/ Going Through The Motions/ Once More With Feeling Margo: I'm under your spell, g0d, how can this be? Playing with my memory. You know I've been through hell. Harry, don't you see? They'll be nothing left of me. You made me, Harry: Believe me I don't want to go. Both: And it will grieve me because I love you so, but we both know. Harry: Wish I could say, Margo: Wish I could trust (Harry: The right words) that it was just this once, (Harry: To lead you through this day.) But I must, yes I must, (Harry: Wish I could play) I can't adjust to this. (Harry: The father) Stuffed with stress, (Harry: Just wish that I could,) just wish that I could, Both: Stay! Wish I could stay. Wish I could stay! Wish I could stay... Harry: I'll try my best to convince Dumbledore. Margo: I'll wait for the owl... Harry: Turns around and leaves room.  
  
Scene 15 Ginny: Harry! Waiting outside of his room. Harry: Oh... hi Gin. Ginny: Um, listen Harry; I want to apologize about yesterday. I was sort of, a little off. Harry: It's ok, I understand. I have my days, sometimes, too. Ginny: But, I just wanted you to know, I still stand by what I said. I really do like you. Walks closer. Harry: I... know. I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I sort of really do like her. I mean, you are nice and everything, but I can't think of you, that way. You are my best friends little sister. Imagine the reaction Ron would have if we went out. Chuckles. Ginny: Oh... well, um, sure ok. I'm just kind of happy we are getting off this stupid island. I was getting a little sick of all the sun. Grins. Harry: Actually, I'm a little disappointed that we have to leave. Ginny: Let me guess. It's because of Margo, isn't it? Harry: Yeah. Blushes. Ginny: It's ok, I understand... Riku: Hey guys! Runs out. Ginny: Hi, Riku. Riku: Come on you two, the island has a little surprise for you Hogwarts kids. Follow me! Runs out side, where everyone is gathered around a big bonfire. Kairi: Hey, come on! Join us! This is your goodbye party!  
  
Group Song: "Where Do We Go From Here?" by, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Musical/ Going Through The Motions/ Once More With Feeling Piper: Life's a show, and we all play our parts, and when the music starts, we open up our hearts. It's all right if something's come out wrong; we'll sing a happy song. And you can sing along. Margo: Where there is life, there is hope, every day's a gift, wishes can come true, whistle you work, so hard, all day. Ginny: To be like other girls, to fit in this glittering world. Don't give me songs, don't give me songs. Margo: Give me something to sing about. Girls: Ahh.... Margo: I need something to sing about. Girls: Ahh.... Draco: Life's a show you don't get to rehearse. And every single verse could make it that much worse. Still my friends, I don't know why I've ignored the million things or more I should be dancing for. Harry: All the joy lies in family and friends. All the twist and bends, knowing it end, well that depends. Ron: And, if they let you go, and if they know enough to know, back then when you vow, you leave the crowd. Ginny: Sings to herself. There was no pain, no fear no doubt, until they pulled me out of heaven. So, that's my refrain. I live in hell, because I've been expelled from heaven... I think I was in heaven... So give me something to sing about! Please! Give me something...  
  
Hermione: Where do we go from here? Ron: Where do we go from here? Harry: The battles done, and we kind of won, so we sound our victory cheer... Where do we go from here? Margo and Harry: Why is the path unclear? When we know home is near.... Piper and Draco: Understand, we'll go hand in hand, but we'll walk alone in fear... Draco: Tell me, Ginny and Ron: Where do we go from here? Riku and Kairi: When does "The End" appear? When do the trumpets cheer? Margo and Harry: The curtains close on a kiss, g0d knows, we can tell the end is near. Where do we go from here? Ron: Where do we go from here? Draco: Where do we go from here? Everyone: Where do we go from here?  
  
Piper: I touched the fire and it freezes me...  
  
Draco: I died, so many years ago...  
  
Piper: I look into it and it's black, this isn't real...  
  
Draco: You can make me feel...  
  
Piper: But I just want to feel...  
  
Everyone: Where do we go from here?  
The End!  
  
Author's Goodbye Song: "What You Feel/Coda" by, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack Musical/ Going Through The Motions/ Once More With Feeling What a lot of fun. You guys have been real swell. And there's not a one who can say this ended well. All those secrets they have been concealing. Say your happy now, once more with feeling. Now I got to run. See you all in Hell!!!!! 


End file.
